Fallen
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Miss Parker finds Jarod, Major Charles and the clone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Fallen

He smiled at his father and young clone, Jeremy. He had received e-mail a while back and wanted him to spend some time with him and the boy. They were still trying to find his mother, but that hadn't been going along all that great. He hoped that someday they could be a family, but he knew that it couldn't be now. Maybe in the future, but not now.

They had just gotten back from a day of shopping when suddenly the door barged open and all three of the occupants of the house turned around. In the doorway were Miss Parker, Sam, Sydney, Broots and another sweeper.

"How did you find us?"

"Wouldn't you like to know the answer to that question." She said as she looked at Jarod and then at the boy who was his clone.

"Please don't do this. Let us go, please." Jarod begged her and looked into her eyes.

"Sorry Jarod that is not an option." She suddenly shifted her gun to the boy.

"Now lets get moving, or I shoot the boy."

"You wouldn't shoot him. He reminds you of me when I was that age."

"Don't tempt me Jarod. You know how I hate false bravado." She glared at Jarod as she said this.

"I know you won't shoot him."

The sound that filled the room was explosive as the bullet flew from the gun and lodged into Jeremy's chest.

"You shot him. How could you do that, Miss Parker?" Jarod glared at her in fury. He quickly made his way to the fallen pretender and checked his pulse he was gone.

"You killed him." He yelled at her.

"Sam, go check it out. I don't trust Jarod."

Sam quickly went to the fallen boy and check. "I'm sorry, Miss Parker. He's gone."

Broots and Sydney stood there in horror at the things that had transpired the last minute. They couldn't believe what had happened.

"Well, at least we have Jarod here. Let's go home, Jarod." She pointed the gun at him. Sam quickly put handcuffs on him and led him out.

"I'm so sorry, Dad."

"It's not your fault." He glared at Miss Parker. "I thought maybe you might be like your mother, but clearly you are not."

"No, no I'm not." She turned and expected everyone else to follow.

Jarod glanced back at his father as he saw him kneeling by the boy. He then looked up and then down to the boy.

They put Jarod into the limo and drove off.

"I can't believe you did that, Miss Parker. I can't believe you shot an innocent child." Sydney said finally finding the courage to say something to her.

"You lose your innocence when you step foot inside the Centre." She replied looking out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Fallen

They drove up to the Centre in silence everybody in their own thoughts at what had happened that day. Sam grabbed Jarod and marched him up the steps and into the building. Miss Parker was already at the door and marched in ahead of them. She went towards her father's office and went in with Sam and Jarod in tow.

"Angel, you did it. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Daddy. Now that I'm done with boy wonder here, I'm out."

"What about the boy?"

"He's gone. He died when I tried to get Jarod."

"Well, at least we got the original." He looked at Jarod as he said this. "Take him to his space." He added and then turned to his daughter.

"I'm leaving the Centre, Daddy."

"Yes, go ahead. Good work today, Angel."

She went to her office and packed up. Sydney came in as she was headed out.

"I can't believe you're leaving and can't believe that you shot the boy."

"I can't handle this now. Don't you have someone to take care of?" She said and strided off, but before she did she slipped a note into Sydney's hand.

--

Later that night.

Miss Parker had already changed and had eaten dinner and waited for the two to get there. When they got there she had let them in.

"I can't believe that you did that to Jarod. After all he's done for you and what he's done for me. Do you know that I would have never gotten Debbie back if it wasn't for him?"

"I didn't know that Jarod did that." Replied Sydney as he stared in wonder at Broots standing up for Jarod.

"Yes, I did." Replied a familiar voice coming down the stairs.

"How did you? And why are you here after what she did?"

"Hold on." Replied Jarod holding out his hand to quiet all the questions. "Lets all sit down."

"Angelo got me out and had made sure that the cameras weren't recording for a bit. Jeremy, or better known as Gemini is fine. He woke up a while ago and my father said that there were no side effects."

"What?"

"Miss Parker and I have been working on this for a while. I couldn't bare that they were chasing Jeremy and neither could she. She wants this all to end too, so she can have a life and I want my own life." He smiled at Miss Parker and she smiled back. "It was staged. Jeremy had a pill in his mouth that would seem like he was dead. When Sam checked his pulse in all facts he was dead. It had to look real."

"I'm sorry for the deception, but it had to all look real."

"So what's the next step?"

"We don't know yet."

The End.


End file.
